


Fear Not

by SpankedbySpike



Series: There is no Love without Drama [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a complex emotion and John, like Cara had an opportunity to explore something different. It's new and he has no frame of reference to appreciate Astrid but he is ready and maybe she is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Not

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _The Tomorrow People - Takes place somewhere between Sitting Ducks and Enemy of my Enemy in season One_  
>  This is Part 2 of the Series "There is no Love without Drama." Part One (John/Cara) is here: [**Burning Love**](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/47867.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Written for the **[Free For All Kinky Comment Meme](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301356.html)** launched at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)_[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) for their Valentine's Challenge. It last for 6 weeks and is open to members as well as non member, join in or post anonymously, I promise it will be fun :-)  
>  Crossposted at [Original Community](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301888.html?edit=2907456) and [personal site](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/48104.html)

 

Astrid had this ‘ _je ne sais quoi_ ’ that made it easy to spend time with her. Even at his worse, Stephen had found her smile and friendship soothing. For John, there was an added fascination; she had shown a courage and dedication he had rarely seen in young humans. Her wishes were so potent; they were bright enough for him too.

John liked being with her. He didn’t have to shield the darkness in him… She couldn’t read him and in any case, she didn’t seem to mind. Inherently, she understood that you couldn’t live their lives, lead teenagers breaking out; protect their small community without having a dark edge to you. He loved that, and he was fairly certain he somehow loved her too.

It’s not like he had that much experience in the love department. By the time he was on his own, away from Ultra, his relationship with Cara had been all consuming. That was his point of reference. The good news is that she seemed as new to things as he was. John could read the crush she harbored towards Stephen but also her curiosity and he wanted to be the one guiding her in the lustful journey she was poised to explore.

He seduced her… Taking advantage of her being stuck underground in hiding; of their shared connection since the dramatic escape when they saved each other lives; and of course of Stephen distraction; someone had to start the dance anyway…

He was thankful for the fact she didn’t make a big deal of their age difference and that she hadn’t minded his limited range of motions at first while he healed. John still daydreams about all the fun they had with their hands roaming over their naked bodies, their fingers playing musical tunes on the most amazing spots, their tongues dueling and leaving humid trails and goose bumps behind. Nothing compared to him taking her for the first time though.

The horsing around had been great fun, the mood was light for once and even the few slaps on his ass had been exciting. John liked this new care free version of himself, the one with hopes she instigated.  
And yes she had been a good girl, never going all the way. She had fantasies like every teenage girl but never realized what it meant to feel things from the tip of her toes to the half moon marks left by her fingers on her too sensitive skin.

Trust. Had to be learned for both of them, so what was a little detail like sex? Well between two partners that had toyed with life and death, it was incredible, almost everything. With all of their senses heightened, every touch was leaving like an echo heating their skin, every whisper floated in the room bouncing back between their ragged breaths; every fear was drowned by the staccato of their running hearts.

John could master his needs and wait until Astrid was ready but she didn’t want to wait, and give a chance to her worries to take the moment away, so she boldly forged ahead, pulling at John bottom lip, eager to engage in the filthiest of French kiss. She grabbed John’ manhood and corked screwed its head, making him see stars. Heady stuff, indeed… Astrid felt hot, and then cold, happy to be blanketed by John but also on the brink of something big, something she couldn’t grasp.

John was losing his mind, but he certainly wanted to lose his load in Astrid, he scrunched up his eyes, impatient to materialize a condom and discover the sweetness and tightness awaiting him. He’d never taken anyone virginity, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He felt like a perv and at the same time he couldn’t stop wishing the moment to already be upon them. John wanted to savor and to rush, to close his eyes and keep them open, to whisper and to shout.

Penetrating her was an exercise in patience, for them both until the short trusts made them one. Pain breaking their stride and pleasure making it a race… Two winners leaving their doubts behind and becoming one.

 

John was holding himself high on one arm, straining while thumbing Astrid’s clit. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to open more and give him room to diddle her even more of if she should close her legs and try to hold on to the sensation created by his snapping hips.

The waves of pleasure were crashing over them relentlessly building a cocoon of emotions they couldn’t contain, bursting through their moans and the tight clutch of their fingers on each other skin, even the stars exploding behind their eyes…

Astrid came back to herself long after, brought back by the languid kisses John’s was trailing all over her cooling soft skin. She opened an eye lid sparkling with joy and mischief and murmured “Did I rock your world?” John could only laugh at that, happy for her mood and even happier to know he could answer in the affirmative without any cloud hanging over their passionate embrace.

 

The End.

 

_If you read this, please consider commenting :-)_


End file.
